WHEN SNOW FALLS
by Demeter Goddess of Protection
Summary: This is an AU fic. What happens when Kenshin is found kissing another girl even though he is dating Kaoru? Who will fill in the hole in Kaoru's heart? Soujiro/Kaoru. NOT FOR KENSHIN FANS! OOC!
1. Limos, Breakups, and Classes of Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Summary: AU fic. What happens when Kenshin breaks up with our dear Tanuki- chan? Who will fill up the hole in Kaoru's heart? Seta/Kaoru.  
  
Warnings: OOC!  
I looked into his violet eyes. I loved him with all my heart. Nothing could ever come between. I looked at Kenshin. He was busy drinking his cappuccino. I sipped mine slowly-my mind busy with the thought of how much I loved Kenshin with all my heart.  
  
We finished our cappuccinos quickly. I set down my cup.  
  
"Now what do you want to do?" I asked cheerfully. Kenshin smiled that adorable smile of his.  
  
"Whatever you want to do, Kaoru-dono." He said. I smiled while trying to hide my glare. I was sick and tire of that -dono part! I hated it! HATED IT!  
  
"Why don't we just walk around the park for a while?" I suggested. It was fall and soon winter would come. I loved winter. Magic seemed to happen when snow fell.]  
  
Kenshin smiled his gentle smile once more and got up. I got up as well. We walked around Blair Park, cheerfully talking and laughing. He gave no sign on what he was about to say later on.  
  
I got up, showered, got dressed, made breakfast, and listened to Yahiko's (my brother) rants about how disgusting my food was. Oh well.  
  
I started my way to school. Then, who should come along but Misao- chan. Misao was my best friend and occasionally, she could give me a ride to school. I wasn't exactly poor but I wasn't rich either and neither of us had driver's licenses. However, she was rich so she had a chauffeur as well as a limo. She signaled for the driver to pull of and he got out and opened the back door for me. I said my thanks to him and got into the car.  
  
"Hi Misao-chan. Arigatou for giving me a ride!" I said gratefully. She smiled.  
  
"Don't mention it! Guess what?" She said in a secretive whisper. I had to lean closer so I could hear her.  
  
"Aoshi-sama asked me out to the winter dance!" She squealed. I smiled- happy for my friend. It was about time they got together!  
  
"That's great!" I said.  
  
"Did Kenshin ask you yet?" Misao asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No but I'm sure he will." I said. Misao nodded and we talked about unimportant things on the way to school. We got out of the limo. And that's when I saw him. I saw my Kenshin (MY KENSHIN) KISSING another girl. I felt my heart shatter when I saw that.  
  
"Kenshin." I whimpered. Misao heard me and looked around. That's when she saw him. They were FRENCH kissing!  
  
Misao stomped over there. She tapped on Kenshin's shoulder. He broke off the kiss and I saw the girl he had been kissing. It was the new girl- Tomoe Yukishiro. Misao looked at him disgustedly and punched him in the face. She yelled at him.  
  
"JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! ISN'T KAO-CHAN ENOUGH FOR YOU!" She hollered. Kenshin's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. He then caught sight of me. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks and I ran away. I couldn't face him. Not now.  
  
I was so distraught that I rammed into something. I landed on my bottom. I looked around-too horrified by the sight witnessed by me just a few minutes ago-to apologize.  
  
I found myself looking into blue eyes that matched my own. It was a boy. He was short but still taller than me (because, well, I am practically a midget). He had black hair and a huge smile.  
  
He picked himself up and reached out-gesturing for me to take his hand and get up. I didn't take his hand. I just picked myself up and wiped my dirty hands on my tear-streaked face. I probably looked like a monster!  
  
He held out his hand anyway for me to shake. I didn't shake it and I kept my head low so he couldn't see my face.  
  
"I'm Seta Soujiro. And you are?" He asked while smiling still.  
  
"I'm Kamiya Kaoru." I sniffled. His smile faltered for a minute and he took out a tissue from his pocket. Did I mention he was actually wearing clothes that were normal? The high school I went to was full of snotty rich people. I thought I was the only student that was just middle-class. That Seta boy had just proved me wrong. He handed me the tissue and I took it gratefully. I blew my nose and wiped my face.  
  
"Arigatou." I said. Seta laughed. His laugh reminded me of Kenshin's. Kenshin. Was I not enough for you, Kenshin? Was I just a tanuki like Megumi said I was? I didn't realize I was crying again until Seta asked me a question.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" He asked sweetly. Why was I starting to like this boy already? As a friend, only, of course but nevertheless I had just met the guy!  
  
"Iie." I lied. It just wouldn't do to have rumors flying all over the place. He looked slightly hurt but I paid no mind to that. Just then the bell rang. My head snapped to the wristwatch I was wearing. Oh darn! I was going to be late!  
  
"It was nice meeting you!" I said. Just then, he stopped me.  
  
"Ano," He said uncomfortably. I looked at him.  
  
"I'm new." He said and started to talk some more but I interrupted him.  
  
"Iie, it's alright! I'll help you find your way." I said cheerfully, well, as cheerfully as one could be when you saw your boyfriend kissing another girl. I was going to be late anyways, so why not help a fellow peer in need?  
  
"Who's your homeroom teacher?" I asked.  
  
"Um, Saitoh-sensai." He said. I nodded.  
  
"He's my homeroom teacher too." I said.  
  
"Be careful, he's really the devil in disguise." I warned Seta. He laughed again. That laugh was just like Kenshin's.  
  
We walked into the school building. Then who should be in our way but my former boyfriend, Himura Kenshin?  
  
AN: How was it? Did it stink? I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Ano: Well  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Chan: little  
  
Iie: No  
  
Sensei: Teacher/professor. 


	2. Nicknames, Jokes, and a New Relationshi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Snow Falls  
  
Previously: We walked into the school building. Then who should be in our way but my former boyfriend, Himura Kenshin?  
  
I stopped in my tracks. Soujirou didn't seem to notice and he walked on. Kenshin held his books in one arm, and stared steadily at me.  
  
Soujirou was walking in the direction Kenshin was at and I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him to a different corridor.  
  
"Ano," Soujirou said. "Why are we going this way?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Um," I gave a sheepish smile and tried to think up a lie. He was going the right way but I could take him to my left and that would get us to the same classroom, only it would take a longer time to get there.  
  
"Um, you were going the wrong way!"  
  
"Oh. Gomen asai."  
  
"Iie! It's all right! It was my fault for not telling you to go the right way!"  
  
"Then let's go the right way!"  
  
"Mm."  
  
Soujirou and me talked and joked around. We made a deal that he would call me Kao-chan and I would call Soujirou Sou-chan. I thought the nicknames were admirably cute. I was beginning to feel like I had known Sou- chan forever.  
  
It seemed like too short of a walk by the time we got to the classroom. I protested against the teacher but Saitoh-sensei (being the jerk he was) gave Sou-chan and me three detentions.  
  
URGH!  
  
We both chose seats in the back. Unfortunately, the seats were not next to each other. Once you got to know Sou-chan, he was really nice to be around. Sure, his 24/7 smile could get irritating and/or creepy but there always are disadvantages to everything! What can you do?  
  
I chipped some of my nail polish during the class idly and thought about Kenshin. One word resonated in my head.  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
The bell rang (finally!) and I weaved my way through the crowd, eager to get to my next class. Gym.  
  
I felt a hand clap on my shoulder and I turned. It was Soujirou.  
  
"Hello!" I said cheerfully. "How was hell?" I asked.  
  
Soujirou laughed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, what's your next class?"  
  
"Physics."  
  
"Mou, I have gym!"  
  
"I can find someone else who has the same class."  
  
"Iie! It's alright! I can take you there! It's on the way to the gym."  
  
"Arigatou!" Sou-chan's smile (if possible) grew wider. I walked Sou- chan to his next class.  
  
It was after that I just realized. Kenshin had gym at the same time I did. I hoped we didn't have to interact.  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" A voice called and I turned. It was Misao.  
  
"Hi!" I greeted her cheerfully. Misao frowned.  
  
"Why are you all bouncy and happy?" She asked. I frowned.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Because!" Misao exploded, earning strange looks from passersby.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND JUST KISSED ANOTHER GIRL!" Misao screamed. I clapped my hand over her mouth. Too late, everyone was already whispering and sending me sympathetic glances. I hated pity.  
  
"Now look at what you did!" I hissed.  
  
"Sorry." Misao whispered. I sighed.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Misao asked. We started walking again we had gym together.  
  
"I don't know." I admitted. Was I supposed to do something other than be heartbroken?  
  
"I know!" She yelled.  
  
"Misao!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Anyways," I said. "You were saying?"  
  
"I know what you should do!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask the gym teacher if you could be paired up with him and then you can make him black-and-blue all over! Today we're using bokkens!"  
  
I sweat dropped at this.  
  
"Misao, in case you're forgetting something." I said through gritted teeth. I really hated it when people were better than me.  
  
"Kenshin is much better with the sword than I am!"  
  
"Yeah but you have more experience with bokkens!"  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"Misao! I only have more experience with bokkens because they're easier to handle! Which means Kenshin will be even better!" I was really exasperated.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
And here I was, thinking that my friends were actually smart.  
  
The two of us arrived at the gym's locker rooms and we quickly changed, talking about nothing relevant.  
  
I got a bokken. I felt revved up and just remembering what Kenshin had done made me want to kick something. Now, two words whirled in my head.  
  
Hate him.  
  
Hate him.  
  
Hate him.  
  
Hate him.  
  
Hate him.  
  
I mean, what right did he have to just kiss another girl? If he had broken up with me and then kissed her, maybe it wouldn't feel like my soul was being devoured by something evil.  
  
Hate him.  
  
Hate him.  
  
Hate him.  
  
Yura-sensei ordered the class to do 500 strokes. For each stroke, I thought one word.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Revenge.  
  
But how was I supposed to get revenge? I stopped my strokes and stroked my chin thoughtfully.  
  
What to do, oh what to do?  
  
"Miss Kamiya!"  
  
I snapped out of my reverie. Yura-sensei was glaring at me and I smiled nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you done with your 500 strokes?"  
  
"Um, no ma'am!"  
  
I finished the rest of my strokes and did some stretches. Then, Yura- sensei pulled us altogether.  
  
"Alright class!" She said. Everyone fell silent and looked at Yura- sensei. The boys ogled her.  
  
Yura-sensei was quite beautiful. She had shoulder-length brown hair and a petite structure much like mine. Her blue eyes were three shades darker than mine and she was tanned a bit.  
  
"Today, we're going to spar against eachother!" Yura-sensei said. She paired us up.  
  
"Ayashi Akane and Shinomori Aoshi!"  
  
"Machimachi Misao and Higurashi Kagome (AN: yes from InuYasha. Can't think of original Japanese names! ^^)  
  
"Tendo Soonjoo and Kouga Kikyo!"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin!" I froze. Did I hear her correctly? Yura-sensei rattled off some more names but I paid no mind to them. What was I to do now?  
  
A felt a hand tap my shoulder.  
  
"Ahem." I turned. Kenshin was there, smiling innocently at me. I felt my bottled up anger rise.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" I snapped. He clenched me quite suddenly in a bone-crushing hug. I was shocked for a second then pulled away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. Kenshin's smile faltered.  
  
"I would like to apologize for what happened earlier. It was a misunderstanding." He said. I knew what was going to happen next. It was always like that in soap operas. Either 'she is my cousin/relative' or 'I thought she was you'.  
  
"I thought she was you."  
  
Well, then. I knew I was being unreasonable but I loved Kenshin too much. I decided to let one kiss go.  
  
"Oh Kenshin!" I clutched him and he hugged me back.  
  
"Excuse me!" Yura-sensei said. She was about to point out that we were not sparring but just then, the bell rang.  
  
"Good bye, Yura-sensei!" I walked away arm-in-arm with Kenshin. 


	3. Cheaters, Yells, and Tears

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! 

AN: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was so wrapped up in InuYasha and L/J in HP that I was only reading those and and…oh forget the excuses. I updated, didn't I? ^-^   
  
Ok, so I was a **real** idiot. Misao made that completely clear just by the way she was strolling, no marching, in my direction, an expression on her face clearly indicating that she wanted to wring my neck with her bare hands. As soon as she was right in my face, I tried to act normal. 

"Hi Misao!" I said cheerfully. Misao brought a face with two straight lines for eyes up in my face. 

"Kamiya Kaoru! What have you got to say for yourself?" Misao admonished, folding her hands and suddenly looking very tall and threatening. 

"W-What do you mean?" I asked nervously.   
  
"You know _exactly_ what I mean, missy!" Misao hissed. I gulped nervously, forgetting that I was older than her. 

"I-I really don't understand what you mean!" I squeaked. 

"Kaoru…" Misao said in a deep gravelly voice. I gulped again and tugged at my collar. 

What was that saying about the calm before the storm? 

"YOU FORGAVE THE LYING JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR SUCH A LIE! AND HERE I WAS THINKING YOU WEREN'T THE MOST GULLIBLE PERSON IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY!" Misao shrieked, earning us both more curious looks from bystanders. 

I was now starting to get ticked too. 

Wow, those curious glances were_ really_ getting annoying. I couldn't take it any longer. 

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I shrieked at an innocent boy who was whispering and sending me curious glances. I raised a fist, my right eye twitching, as he ran off, squealing like a pig. 

"KAORU ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Misao towered over me, a furious expression on her face. 

I could let out nothing but an: 

"Eep." 

Misao sighed, rubbing her head thoughtfully. 

"Hm…well, I guess you'll just have to break up with him!" She announced. I fell to the ground, anime style. 

"E-Excuse me?" I asked nervously. 

"You're just gonna have to break up with him!" Misao repeated. 

"I don't think so." I said quietly, though Misao still heard me.   
  
"And, why not?" Misao asked, no growled. I pulled on her sleeve and gestured towards and empty bathroom and she nodded. We walked over and locked the door. 

"How come?" Misao asked. 

"I know everything he said and it seems so unrealistic and everything but I really like him!" I said. Misao stared at me, an eyebrow raised. Panic began to take over me for no apparent reason. 

"Look," I started desperately. "If Aoshi broke up with you, made a dumb excuse, would you forgive him?" 

Suddenly, a tear slid down Misao's face. I automatically knew something was wrong. 

"Misao," I said urgently. 

"What's the matter?" 

Misao fell right on top of me, sobbing loudly. I patted her back and hugged her. 

"What's the matter?" I repeated my question. 

"A-Aoshi c-c-cheated o-on me." Misao hiccupped. 

"WHAT?" I shouted. Aoshi had never struck me as that kind of type.   
  


AN: Ok..-_-;; one of THE worst places to stop but ALAS, the gremlins called writer's block struck. *stabs one then cries as it becomes back to life* And, I know that that was a REALLY big mood swing in the story but, hey, what can ya do? ^_______^ (I have a wide mouth -_______-) 

SOB! 

Well…if you want faster updates you better give me ideas ^-^ 

GET REVIEWING! 

Ja ne. 

**~*Demeter*~**   



	4. Someone Else, Whispers, and Fire

A/N: o.O updated….after like…ten years…

"Aoshi…what is wrong?" Misao asked. He had always been cold and distant, but today he was even more so. Having met him in the halls, she realized he did not have the cluster of people speaking when he wouldn't. He was alone, and his normally immaculate posture was hunched. When she had caught up to him, he did not say a word but simply nodded to acknowledge her. She touched his shoulder. And then he shrugged it off.

"I'm afraid..Misao." He said slowly, as though he were a computer and someone else had added her name in at last minute for him to say. "I cannot take you to the winter dance."

The world flashed despairingly in her eyes. And filled with tears. "Why not?" Misao choked out. The only person she had ever thought she could love.

"I am in a relationship..." Misao let out a sob. "With…another person." She did not say who. She did not want to know who it was that was so obviously better than her in every way.

"Then…I guess." Misao did not know what to say. These stupid hot tears were making their way down her face and she could already hear the whispering and sympathy clucks behind her back. "I guess it's goodbye." She tried to say something poetic, something that would make him stay or at least regret his decision.

"I loved every moment with you. Even if it wasn't for long." Certainly nothing she wanted to embroider on pillows. But still. She dared to look up. And Aoshi's eyes were melting. But they did not melt. They were perpetually frozen chips of ice. She looked down again, ashamed of herself. This was so obviously her fault. He cupped his hand under her chin and forced her to look up. His eyes were orbs of fire.

"I suppose…we will be seeing each other." He said then cleared his throat. "Around school I mean. At least I am allowed that. I will miss you."

Misao wondered, _what did he mean_? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She nodded stiffly. Then forced herself to walk away. What she did not know, what she could not see, was that the fire was still in his eyes. He was silent, still watching her. And even if they were not together, he would always watch her. Always love her.

_Why is life this way?_


	5. English, Sanosuke, and Bathroom Cries

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot so don't sue, for the love of god shrivels

"KAO-CHAN!" Kaoru heard a voice yell at the top of the person's lungs and turned. It was amazing how her Sou-chan could be waving manically, running through the halls, dodging numerous children, yelling, and still be smiling wider than anyone Kaoru had ever met. Odd.

Kaoru slowed down and permitted Seta Soujirou to catch up with her more easily.

"How was Physics?" Kaoru asked as they started walking again.

"Terrible!" Seta laughed with Kaoru.

"Oh well, you get used to it. Next class?" Kaoru replied. Seta fished around in his pockets for a piece of paper and pulled out his schedule. He squinted and brought the paper so close to his face that his nose was almost touching it.

"Um..Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked tentatively. Seta looked up immediately.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly.

"Why are you putting your face so close to the paper? Do you have bad eyes? Why don't you have glasses?"

"Ah..It's nothing. Please don't worry about it." Seta smiled at her and Kaoru smiled uncertainly back. She wasn't sure what that meant…could he not afford them? Kaoru shrugged and shooed her long hair out of her face. If he had wanted to tell her, he would've.

"Well…it seems I have English."

"Ah! Yay!" Kaoru linked arms with Soujirou and together they walked into the classroom. A pair of violet orbs glinted at them all the way.

"Ken…Shin?" Kenshin turned and looked at the girl who had her hand on his shoulder and was now looking at him with a pout. "Why were you staring at _her_? Didn't you dump her already?"

"It's nothing," Kenshin said. "Do not concern yourself with my matters."

The girl pouted and whined a bit longer but eventually gave up and walked away.

"Sou…chan? What an odd name." Kenshin thought. Maybe there was something between the two of them. Kaoru could get quite jealous and fiery. Maybe this was an elaborate ploy.

But that didn't make sense! They were still together. They were still in love…were they not? Kenshin wasn't sure anymore but he was not about to let a creep break the two of them up. His smile was probably hiding something.

And how right Kenshin was...But also how wrong.

Finally, Kaoru and Seta got seats next to each other.

"It's amazing that I have two classes with you already! I don't think I have any of my other friends in any other classes!" Kaoru told him excitedly.

"Well…now you have one." He replied with a smile. But then again, he was always smiling but not this warmly. Kaoru giggled happily but was then interrupted by the teacher who strode into the classroom and quickly proceeded to attempt to teach her unwilling students lessons about great literature.

Kaoru poked Seta quite a few times in attempt to start a whisper conversation, however Seta seemed content in learning about great writers of the past. His eyes roved all over the blackboard and he seemed to almost be drinking in everything the teacher was saying. Eventually Kaoru gave up and spent the rest of class learning about great writers of whom she had already learned about.

(A/N: I want to end it here but I'll be nice P)

After class, Kaoru herded Seta into the lunchroom and introduced him to her friends.

"Misao..You might've already met her, I'm not sure." Seta shook his head and waved cheerfully, with the smile plastered on her face. Misao responded with an equally energetic and welcoming greeting by hugging him til he turned blue and then slapping him on the back as a way of welcome. Her smile was plastered on too.

"Sagara Sanosuke, he's nice once you get to know him." Sano grinned cheesily and held up two fingers as a way of greeting. "Peace," was all he said to Seta Soujirou. Soujirou nodded at him.

"Aoshi is right…" Kaoru pointed at an empty space and frowned. "Well, he usually sits right there." She looked around. "He's probably off somewhere…I'll tell you about it later," she added in an undertone. Misao suddenly collapsed into tears and promptly flew to the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Oh dear," Kaoru said sadly. "I think that I'd better go calm her down. Sit down and get acquainted with…er..Sano here." She sped away quickly, leaving Sou-chan on his own with the school's toughest bully.

"So…" Sano punched his fist into an open palm. "What are your plans with Kaoru?"

"I wish to be friends with her of course. And maybe we can be even more." By that perplexing statement, Seta Soujirou had meant that he wished to be close friends with Kaoru. However, Sanosuke could not be the brightest _and_ the toughest boy in school. Fate had decided for him to have physical strength, instead of mental. So, of course, Sano would take Soujirou's added comment the wrong way.

"Wanna be more than friends with her, huh?" He said quietly, his dark eyes roving over Soujirou's somehow friendly yet closed off face. Soujirou nodded, still smiling.

"Oi."

"Yes?"

"Doesn't your face hurt by now?"

"Misao?" Kaoru called out for her friend once she had ducked into the ladies room. There was no answer, only a sniffle and the sound of a nose being blown.

"Misao? Which stall are you in?" Kaoru asked. In a voice thick with anguish and a stuffed up nose, Misao replied.

"I'm over here," She warbled. "Over here" apparently meant the very last stall. Kaoru went over and knocked softly on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No," Misao gulped for air and blew her nose once more. "If I see anyone I think I'm going to cry even more."

"This breakup with Aoshi is really hard, huh?" Kaoru murmured so that Misao could hear.

"Hard? No! It's..it's like a tragedy. If he had never loved me, he could've broken it off himself and maybe walked away with some decency. But..now he's like this awful, awful person." On the other side of the stall door, Misao twisted her hands and tried to keep herself from sobbing to the point where Kaoru would not be able to understand her.

"B-but it's not just that I loved him! Ever since we were children I admired him. He was so different I thought. I wanted the calmness he had around him, the way he just exuded respect. I want to _be_ him sometimes."

"Oh Misao…" Kaoru did not know what to say. "Maybe, this isn't how it looks. Maybe there's something else going on."

"We already know that something else is going on! He's decided that he's better off with some slut."

Kaoru frowned.

"By the way, who is the person he's cheating on?" Kaoru questioned Misao. Misao shrugged but of course, Kaoru could not see.

"I don't know," She admitted thickly. "But he said it himself!"

"Hmm…" Kaoru thought furiously. Why might Aoshi claim he was cheating on Misao? It just wasn't like him to actually _do _that but to claim it? That was very Aoshi. "Maybe..there's a bigger reason to this. Maybe Aoshi's protecting you for something."

"I don't really want to hear about Aoshi's good points right now, Kaoru." Misao snapped then sighed deeply.

"Right. Of course." Kaoru said quickly.

"He was always so cold but so good. And now it turns out he wasn't so good. It's like…everything I ever envied died today." And it was then that Misao finally unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Oh Misao," Kaoru was unable to speak. Misao was disheveled and her hair was mussed up and her nose and eyes red from all the crying. But she was still smiling bravely and trying to keep her head up. Kaoru thought Misao looked like someone who deserved to be loved.

Kaoru engulfed her best friend in a hug and they stood there for a long time until Misao stepped back.

"Thank you," She murmured quietly. "I don't think I would've ever come out if it weren't for you."

Kaoru laughed softly. "Wash your face and come out, I might be able to eat a sandwich or two if we hurry."

"Kaoru, you're getting as bad as Sanosuke!"

"Is that even possible?"

Misao washed her face until she looked halfway decent then they walked into the hallway.

"Misao, maybe this could be the start of something better for you. And maybe Aoshi will come to his senses." Kaoru told her. Misao stopped. Kaoru did as well, looking at her in a puzzled way.

"Misao?" Kaoru asked uncertainly. Misao looked Kaoru in the eye.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"You deserve a beginning too."

Kaoru hugged her friend again.

"I already have had one."

"Another one. With someone better than Kenshin."

"I.." Kaoru's voice faltered. She smiled. "I really don't know."

"I do though."


End file.
